Character Trailer: Kyra Angelikus
by Dramier
Summary: This is a caracter trailer. If I get enough request for this to be a fan fic then I will try to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello this is Dramier. I'm writing this to let you know that I will be uploading more to this trailer than just an information sheet. when I'm done with the history for this character I will upload that as a second chapter to this, then I will upload a fight scene with this character. seeing how this is a character trailer any and all who wish to use this character are allowed to but please PM me if you want to so we can discuss the best way for you to use her.**

**if I get enough request I'll try to write a fan fiction for this character.**

**OH! I suggest reading my friend Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer's story Corrupted Love. it's really good and a few of my OCs should be appearing in it.**

**I have chamged the name of this character.**

**I fixed her weapons.**

* * *

><p>Name: Kyra Angelikus<p>

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Dark red

Hair Color: Black that fades to dark red.

Hairstyle: Pigtails that go down to her lower back.

Attire: an open two tail coat with a dark red phoenix outlined in white covering the upper back of the coat along with on the shoulder, a pillar of fire going down the arms ending in a dark red phoenix design. A dark red bikini top with her emblem on the right breast. A pair of black short shorts with a dark red flame pattern. A pair of knee-high high heel boots with a dark red line going down the middle on the front and back. A fingerless leather glove with her emblem on the back.

Weapons(s): A triple barrel dust shard cannon named Crimson Steel,with a sheath for a katana atached to it. the katana is named Scarlet Gemstone.

Semblance: the ability to control her two gigantic beowolf companions.


	2. Historical Summary

**Authors Note: Dramier here. I'm not the best at writing this kind of stuff so I might need to rewrite it and update this chapter, might even make this into an origins story instead of a historical summary. but I'll only do that if you guys request I do that.**

* * *

><p>Deep in the glaciers of Remnant resides a temple housing a huntress who goes by the name of Crimson Reaper, her real name is not known by anyone, not even the Crimson Reaper herself. Her childhood consisted of Searching the Grimm infested forest and wastelands for her next meal while killing anyone or anything that found her. But she had one goal that she would do anything to complete. She would sacrifice everything to become a huntress and protect the innocent from the darkness she had faced her entire life.<p>

When she was 15 the headmaster of Beacon found her feasting upon the roasted meat of a Deathstalker, then he noticed the mangled corpse of her current meal. To say he was surprised to see the corpse to be a pile of limbs and organs would be an understatement, but that didn't last long. He felt impressed and a little frightened at what this fifteen year old girl. But what really scared him was what this girl could do in the future if she was so strong at the age of just fifteen. He was so impressed that he made his self-known and was almost murdered so he could offer her entry into Beacon

When he first saw her she was wearing an Ursa leather jacket covered in Grimm plating along with a pair of steel plated jeans she took from a mercenary hired to kill her and a Grimm mask. Her weapons were what stood out the most; she had an unnatural form of cannon that used her aura to create large chunks of red dust from three different barrels, a large scythe, from further examination it was determined that the shaft was filled with chains allowing the blade to be disconnected to have a longer reach and to give the user a form of grappling hook but what made it unnatural was that the entire thing was built out of the bone plating of Grimm, but the Cannon was built out of a material he had never seen, she called the material Black Rock, when infused with aura it creates very volatile dust crystals.

She accepted his offer but they had to get her some new clothing. **(Her new set of clothing and full appearance are in the first chapter)** she managed to pass at the top of her grade…without a team, but she made a few good friends, she also got the attention of a certain Professor Port with her choice of clothing. She managed to befriend teams RWBY and JNPR along with a few other solo huntresses and huntsmen named Violet Huntress, Selket Kyosanine, Azul Rose and Blyte Schnee **(AN)**.

Crimson wasn't the easiest person to talk to because most people either started to stare at her or were just too nervous to say anything, plus the fact that if you got on her bad side you made frequent trips to the infirmary, such as Team Cardinal.

Before she went to Beacon her life was miserable. It was just simple survival, no enjoyment whatsoever. It was pitiful, but claimed the attention of a certain huntress or two.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: the AN is just so I can explain that the solo huntresses and huntsmen are my OCs and I will be doing a Character trailer for them as well.<strong>

**I got a review from a guest stating that the Grimm can't be eaten becuase thay dissolve after death and that there aren't solo huntresses and huntsmen, I would like to explain that I already know this, my OCs aren't completly realistic to the RWBY lore, there are aspects that I have changed. One more thing, this character isn't a darker rehashing of Ruby's past, Ruby's mom was killed, my character was born and instantly taken away from her familly, experimented on and butally beaten, but she managed to escape. I will admit that there are a few things that I need to change but the things I just explained are not on that list.**

**Dramier out.**


End file.
